


Recipe for Love

by PocketPrompto



Series: Promnis Week 2019 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blind Character, Canon Disabled Character, Domestic, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Promnisweek2019, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, background Gladnoct because I say so, post WoR, they bake!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketPrompto/pseuds/PocketPrompto
Summary: Prompto finds a special recipe and asks Ignis to help him make it.





	Recipe for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! I hope you enjoy my entry for Day 5 of Promnis Week 2019!  
> Prompt: Living Together/ Domestic
> 
> This takes place 5 years after Noct brings back the dawn so Ignis is ~37 and Prom is ~35

Ignis hardly had use for an alarm anymore. His internal clock was sufficient enough on most days and when it wasn’t he made sure to have his phone fully charged and the volume on high.

Today wasn’t one of those days.

No, today, the sun woke Ignis. He felt the warmth of it first as it shone through his window and landed on his face like a perfect spotlight. It licked his skin, gentle at first, starting at the tip of his nose and traveling inward until his whole face was no longer clinging to the cold of the night.

He saw it next. Well, as much of it as he could. His eyesight never came back, was never restored to what it once was, but he could still sense light. The blackness that usually encompassed his eyes would get a reprieve during the day and give way to a comforting red-orange glow.

What finally brought him out of the depths of his slumber was the  _ sound _ of the sun. Prompto yawned loudly and sat up next to him in bed. Ignis quirked his lips up into a tired smile before turning over to greet his lover.

“Mornin’,” Prompto rasped, voice still rough with sleep. He leaned over and laid a gentle kiss on Ignis’ forehead. His lips just barely grazed the jagged edges of the scar above his eye but Ignis stopped feeling self conscious about that long ago.

“Good morning, dear heart. Did you sleep alright?” Ignis carefully sat up and stretched his arms over his head. He felt a satisfying pop in his shoulder and gave a content grunt.

“Yeah, no real bad nightmares tonight. Honestly I think I was just too exhausted to dream. Gladio had me out training recruits late last night.” Prompto had gotten out of bed and wandered over to their small kitchen down the hall to make some coffee.

“I know. Imagine my surprise when I came home to an empty room. It’s rare I get home before you.” Ignis stood up and carefully felt around on the floor for his slippers. He slipped them on and stood, following the familiar path out of their bedroom and into their kitchen. A mug of coffee was slid into his hands before he even had the chance to ask.

“I got you, babe.” Prompto whispered into his ear with a grin, then pulled back to make his own cup.

Ignis smirked and held the mug to his face, inhaling the beautiful scent of Ebony before taking a tentative sip. “Positively delicious. Thank you, Prompto.”

His lover smiled, holding his own mug up. His coffee was arguably more sugar and milk than anything else, but hey to each their own.

“I’d hope so. I think I’d be a pretty bad husband if I didn’t know how you like your coffee.”

Ignis scoffed and reached forward, holding his hand out. Prompto took it in his own and felt as Ignis gave it a little squeeze.

“You could never be a bad husband.”

The blush that covered Prompto’s face rivaled his favorite red tank top and though he knew Ignis couldn’t see it, that man certainly sensed it if the grin on his face meant anything.

5 years of marriage and he still turned Prompto into a blushing mess.

“S-So! Uhh, today is your day off, right?”

Ignis sighed and walked over to their small kitchen table then pulled his chair out and sat. He still cradled his mug in his hands.

“It is indeed. Noctis has officially declared his birthday ‘National  _ Ignis Deserves a Break _ Day’, and has instructed me not to meddle in any party planning or in any rebuilding efforts.”

Prompto snorted and sat down across from his lover. 

“Yep, sounds like Noct. It only took him 30 years but he’s finally appreciating all that you do for him. And us. And Insomnia. Hey, Iggy? Why aren’t  _ you _ King?”

At this Ignis laughed and leaned back into his chair. “Wouldn’t  _ that _ be a capital idea. Although, considering I do half the work for his Majesty already, I can’t say I’d enjoy being king. Some things are too much even for myself.”

Prompto mock gasped, a hand over his heart. “Who are you and what have you done with my Iggy?”

Ignis smirked and reached over to squeeze Prompto’s hand, their wedding bands softly clicking against each other.

“I ate his brain and took over the controls.”

“I KNEW it!” The blond exclaimed before leaning back into his chair and giggling.

Ignis would never tire of that sound.

“Okay well, since today is your day off and it’s also  _ my _ day off, how about we do something together?”

“That sounds lovely, my dear heart. What did you have in mind?”

“Well, uh…” Ignis could feel the nervous energy coming off his partner all the way across the table and he rose a brow over a cloudy eye.

“Prompto?” 

“Iwannabakewithyou.” The words came out fast and mumbled but at this point, Ignis was well versed in Prompto-talk.

He blinked and let out a breathy laugh. “Is that all? By the way you were trembling over there you made it seem like you were going to ask me to do something rather scandalous.”

Prompto spluttered and Ignis couldn’t hide his smirk no matter how high he held his coffee mug to his lips.

“It’s just that you sometimes get...bossy...when I try to help you in the kitchen.”

“That isn’t-” Ignis stopped himself, remembering the great Skewer Incident of Duscae some odd years back and he shifted in his seat.

“Perhaps I can...get a touch aggressive in the kitchen. But, my dear heart, I promise I won’t get upset. Baking with you sounds like the perfect way to spend my day off.”

Prompto perked up. “Awesome! Okay well I was banking on you saying yes so I already have a recipe and I bought all the ingredients on my way home last night.”

Ignis chucked to himself at Prompto’s enthusiasm. He could hear the blond practically jump out of his seat and start rummaging around the cabinets and fridge.

“And what is it we will be making today?” Ignis stayed in his seat, head slightly tilted to aim his ear back towards the kitchen. His took another sip of his coffee and reveled in the delicious warmth.

“It’s a surprise!”

Ignis frowned a bit. “Darling, how am I going to know what to do if I don’t know what it is we’re baking?”

“Well-” There was a loud crash of mixing bowls and spatulas and Ignis had to physically restrain himself from wincing at the idea of his beautiful metal mixing bowls with dents. “- I’m okay! And, I’ll read the recipe to you. All you gotta do is mix the dough and fillings and stuff. I’ll take care of the rest.”

That didn’t exactly put Ignis any more at ease but he trusted his partner not to poison him or burn down their apartment so hopefully this wouldn’t be too bad.

Once he finished with his coffee, Ignis joined his husband in the kitchen and donned his favorite apron. It was sleek black with white letters that read “Your Opinion Wasn’t in the Recipeh”. A gag gift from Noctis but Ignis secretly loved it. 

“Alright, what’s first then?”

Prompto was in his own apron and he stood next to Ignis, looking at the small recipe card in his hand.

“Okay first we need 2 cups of flour.”

With a nod, Ignis reached forward and felt around the ingredients laid out on the counter. Everything, including the utensils, had a label in braille so that Ignis could easily find his way around the kitchen without any mistakes. Once, he poured a whole jar of salt into a pastry and well, lets just say Prompto stayed up all night with his laptop and a braille label maker to avoid another great Salt Incident.

Ignis found the measuring cup and the flour easily then poured it into his large mixing bowl.

“What next?”

Prompto then sat back and rattled the ingredients off to Ignis, taking it slow and watching his lover work. It never failed to draw warmth inside of Prompto, seeing Ignis work so efficiently. It had been hard after Altissia, especially for Ignis. The blond could remember how much he denied help at first, the way he refused even when he tripped or stumbled.

And then, when Noctis was sucked into the Crystal, it was even harder to get Ignis to stay put. He wanted to learn to use his blindness to his advantage in battle and he also wanted to continue cooking even though everyone told him it wasn’t safe. The only person who decided to help was Prompto and for that, Ignis would always be grateful. He would literally act as his hands and eyes, guiding him in battle, guiding him in the kitchen, until eventually Ignis didn’t need the verbal help anymore. He became accustomed to his world in darkness, but he didn’t have to for long. When dawn, and their prince, returned Ignis wasted no time in proposing to his blond lover. So now, no matter where the sun went, Ignis would always have sunshine at his side. He would always have Prompto.

“Alright! That’s it for the dough. Noooow we need the fillings.”

Ignis stepped back from the bowl of kneaded dough and turned to wash his hands.

“What fillings will we be making?”

“A jam and a custard,” supplied the blond.

Ignis couldn’t hide the little smirk that tugged at his lips. Ignis knew exactly what it was they were making. He had made this pastry countless times over the course of his life, he could practically make it blind.

Oh.

“Okay for the jam we need...strawberries and ulwaat berries. And a cup of sugar.”

Ignis gave a nod and worked on stirring the ingredients in a saucepan on the stove.

“Let me guess, for the custard we need milk, eggs, and vanilla?”

Prompto grinned. “Close. We actually need sylleblossom essence, honey, nutmeg, and vanilla.”

Ignis blinked and stood up a little straighter. “Sylleblossom essence? And nutmeg? Are you certain? That isn’t in my recipe card.”

He felt Prompto lay a kiss on his cheek. “I’m not using your recipe card.”

Now Ignis was confused. “We  _ are _ making Noctis’ tenebraen dessert, are we not?”

“Uh huh! But not yours.” Prompto rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously.

“Do you remember a couple week backs when I went to Tenebrae with the ‘Glaives? We were sent to assess some damage and make a list of what materials they needed to rebuild.”

Ignis nodded, his hand still diligently stirring the jam so it didn’t burn. 

“I do, you were gone for an entire week and then you came back and slept for a whole 24 hours.”

Prompto laughed and leaned against the counter, eyes glued to the saucepan.

“Yeah, well, while we were there I talked with a couple of locals about their food situation and they showed me this beautiful greenhouse. You would have loved it Iggy. There were sylleblossoms lining the windows and in the center they had so many garden boxes with potatoes, peppers, garlic, tomatoes, the whole shebang! It looked just like the Partellum market back in Lestallum.”

Ignis smiled fondly in memory. He thought back to the days of their roadtrip, stopping for ingredients or hotel rooms when camping became too much. That was how he liked to remember things, sometimes. He didn’t think of himself as 37 and old, with wrinkles forming in his pale skin. He didn’t think of Prompto as 35 and having facial hair and bags under his eyes, and he certainly didn’t think of Noctis or Gladiolus as grown and performing the duties as king and shield so diligently. He still remembered the baby faced prince who bickered with his hot-headed friend that always ended in headlocks and laughter. He still saw Prompto as the spunky little photographer who had stolen his heart the moment he met him.

“Anyways,” Prompto continued, “One of the ladies who runs the greenhouse told me that they just started to produce sylleblossom essence again and that it was a ingredient in her favorite pastry. Obviously, I had to ask what that was.”

“Obviously,” Ignis echoed amusedly, removing the jam from the stove stop and starting on a custard with Prompto’s verbal help. Once that was stirring, Prompto rushed on with his story.

“She told me it was something called ‘Memory Lane Pastry’, and she ended up writing the recipe down for me. Based on all the ingredients, I just  _ knew _ it had to be the one from Noct’s childhood. She gave me a little vial of the essence and told me I could come back for more if I ever wanted to.”

Ignis could feel his heart swell with the love he held for Prompto. He was always thinking of others, always putting their needs before his own and while that could sometimes end in Prompto getting himself hurt, he never stopped caring for others. Ignis vowed to do the same for his lover and husband, no matter the cost.

“Anyways, I thought this could be a great birthday present for you to give to Noct. I know you’ve been trying to replicate this recipe since you were a teenager and...well...you think you hide stuff pretty well but I can practically feel the disappointment radiating off of you when don’t get it right. But...maybe…” Prompto sighed and tried to compose his thoughts. He felt like he was just talking out of his ass.

“I dunno, maybe now you can finally put that feeling to rest. You are a great advisor to Noct, and a great friend, and brother, and everything else. You don’t need a pastry to tell you that…”

Ignis listened to Prompto talk, his hand still stirring the custard. He soon removed it from the heat and set it aside. He reached forward and grabbed the pockets of Prompto’s apron and tugged him forward until the younger man was chest to chest with him. 

Prompto let out a surprised squeak but it was cut short but Ignis’ mouth over his. Letting out a soft sigh of pleasure, Prompto wrapped his arms around his husband and let their lips slot together. It was perfect. Ignis fit into Prompto’s life like the puzzle piece he hadn’t known was missing.

They pulled apart after a few moments and Ignis reached up, tucking a few strands of blond locks behind Prompto’s ear.

“Thank you, dear heart. For giving me this. For...everything. I love you. So very much.”

Prompto giggled in the brunet’s arms and he looked up at cloudy eyes. Sometimes, he felt Ignis could still see him.

“I love you too, Ignis. With all that I am, and all that I’ll ever be.”

Ignis smiled at that and he leaned forward to give another kiss to Prompto.

Once they finally pulled away, because there was enough heat in the kitchen as it was, the two went to assembling the pastries. They baked the dough in a cupcake tin, then poured in the jam and the custard on top, letting them set before baking them for an additional few minutes. Prompto pulled them out of the oven and drizzled honey on the tops and a bit of powdered sugar, before letting them cool on the counter.

Later that night at Noctis’ private birthday party, the four of them crowded around the kitchen table and watched as Noctis took a bite of the pastry. 

Prompto leaned against Ignis and whispered in his ear, detailing how Noctis’ face lit up, and if anyone saw the way Ignis wiped away a few straw tears from under his visor, well, none of them said anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I was going to write something super short and fluffy and then I started writing post WOR and blind Iggy and knew I was in the deep end. Oops!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @ Pocket-Prompto  
> Or on Twitter at PocketPrompto!
> 
> My ask box is always open <3


End file.
